1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to communication circuits and customer data information systems, and more specifically to communication circuits and customer data information systems that provide easy, efficient, and accurate access to the customer data information for use during emergency situations involving facility failures and service outages.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Telecommunications networks provide communication paths or routes for communication between a source or origination point and a destination or termination point. These networks may include millions of circuits, or signal paths, that provide the routes for communication between a source location and a destination location. There are many types of circuits, from those that carry a single signal to those that carry multiple signals. Also, these various types of circuits may have various information transfer rates or bandwidth. Due to the many types of circuits, a communication from a source to a destination may have a variety of paths that it may take to get from source location to the destination location. This availability of a variety of paths is important should a particular circuit or path breakdown for some reason. In these situations, a communication from a source to a destination may be rerouted from a path through circuits that would normally be used, but are faulty, to an alternate path of circuits that successfully route the communication.
However, before a communication can be rerouted, a determination must be made as to how, or if, it can be rerouted. To help make this determination, all information related to the communication network, including the circuits and other information, may need to be reviewed. This information may be stored in a database. Personnel that service and/or maintain the communications network may use a facility information system which provides a user interface that allows users (e.g., service personnel) to review details regarding the communications network. This facility information system provides access to the database and presents specific information about the communications network based on input from the user. Therefore, should a circuit have problems, data related to the faulty circuit may be obtained from the database. This data may contain information regarding other affected circuits, affected customers, and possible alternative routes.
Current facility information systems provide a user interface that is character based. This presents problems in that it is cumbersome to navigate around using this interface. Most options must be accessed by traversing through a tree of menu options. Also, if a user starts out in one menu, and traverses through the tree to get to the option desired, after selection of the option, the user must back out of the menu tree to get back to the original starting menu screen. This can be time consuming and inconvenient for the user who must remember how to get back to where (s)he started.
Further, current facility information systems access databases that only contain information related to the circuits of the communications network that reside in that area. For example, information related to the circuits for a particular state would reside in a database located in that state. Facility information systems in that state generally have access to the database that contains information regarding the circuits of the communications network that are located in that particular state. This presents a problem where customers that use these circuits, and circuits that reside in different states and that connect to these, are affected. These customers may be affected when a faulty circuit in one state affects circuits in other states, but the facility information system can only access information related to circuits of the state of the faulty circuit. Such customers may include common carriers such as ATandT, MCI, and Sprint, or private carriers. The users of the facility information system will usually work for service providers that provide the communication network and telephone services within a LATA (Local Access and Transport Area) that may extend across several states. Therefore, current facility information systems that are limited to viewing circuits only within the state that they reside cannot adequately service customers that use circuits in several states when a problem or outage occurs.
Moreover, the databases that contain information regarding circuits within a particular state are updated infrequently. Usually these databases are updated roughly every month. Therefore, users of the facility information system may not be viewing the latest information regarding the communication network even upon accessing the database.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an emergency facility information system and methods that substantially obviates one or more of the problems arising from the limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an emergency facility information system that provides reliable access and retrieval of data relating to communication circuits and customer information during critical outage situations.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an emergency facility information system that provides easy to use point and click operation.
Another object of the present invention to provide an emergency facility information system with an easy to use graphical user interface.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an emergency facility information system that provides more detailed information available to users, and quicker data access.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method for accessing communication circuits information and customer data information. Communications facility information system is accessed by a user. A graphical user interface is provided to the user for use of the communications facility information system. Search criteria is inputted to the communications facility information system by the user where the search criteria is related to equipment data and/or customer data, and the graphical user interface provides input areas for the user to enter the search criteria. At least one database is searched for the communication circuits information and/or the customer data information related to the search criteria. A result of the searching is displayed where the result includes the communication circuits information an/or the customer data information related to the search criteria.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for accessing communication circuits information and customer data information where the accessing includes providing a user ID and password to the communications facility information system, and verifying that the user ID and password are valid. The valid user ID and password allow the user access to the communications facility information system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for accessing communication circuits information and customer data information where the graphical user interface is capable of displaying multiple windows simultaneously. The user is able to navigate between the multiple windows by selecting a desired one of the multiple windows.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for accessing communication circuits information and customer data information where the graphical user interface provides a main menu for the communications facility information system after the user accesses the communications facility information system. The main menu provides the user with options of selecting a circuit/facility subsystem or a SONET subsystem.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for accessing communication circuits information and customer data information where the selection of circuit/facility subsystem provides the user with options of selecting carrier circuit, facility reroute, customer, or cable.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for accessing communication circuits information and customer data information where the result includes the circuit id of a carrier circuit and user options of reroute, hierarchy, cable, standard report, and custom report if carrier circuit is selected and the user entered at least one of a system id, facility id, A location, and Z location as the search criteria.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for accessing communication circuits information and customer data information where the result includes a circuit id, status, vacant channel id, circuit route, and number of offices if facility reroute is selected and the user entered at least one of a system id, facility id, A location, Z location, circuit id, avoid location, and number of offices as the search criteria.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for accessing communication circuits information and customer data information where the result includes a customer name, customer address, ACNA, circuit id, MCN, contact name, and contact number if customer is selected and the user entered at least one of customer name and customer address as the search criteria.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for accessing communication circuits information and customer data information wherein options of interoffice circuits, exchange circuits, lookup by customer, and lookup by circuit are presented to the user if cable listing is selected.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for accessing communication circuits information and customer data information where the result includes a listing of cables wherein each listed cable has an associated cable id, location A and location Z if interoffice circuits is selected and the user entered at least one of a cable id, pair id, pair range, A CLLI, Z CLLI, and terminal address as the search criteria.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for accessing communication circuits information and customer data information where a second result includes a circuit id, TSP, pair id, HICAP, location A, location Z, customer name, terminal address, and WFA wire center for one of the listed cables if the one cable of the listed cables is selected.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for accessing communication circuits information and customer data information where the result includes a listing of cables wherein each listed cable has an associated cable id, location A and location Z if exchange circuits is selected and the user entered at least one of a NPANXX, terminal address, cable id, pair id, and pair range as the search criteria.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for accessing communication circuits information and customer data information where a second result includes a circuit id, TSP, pair id, HICAP, location A, location Z, customer name, terminal address, and WFA wire center for one of the listed cables if the one cable of the listed cables is selected.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for accessing communication circuits information and customer data information where the result includes a listing of cables wherein each listed cable has an associated cable id, location A and location Z if lookup by customer is selected and the user entered at least one of customer name, customer address, ACNA, and circuit id as the search criteria.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for accessing communication circuits information and customer data information where another result includes the circuit id, TSP, pair id, HICAP, location A, location Z, customer name, terminal address, and WFA wire center for one of the listed cables if the one cable of the listed cables is selected.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for accessing communication circuits information and customer data information where the result includes a listing of cables wherein each listed cable has an associated cable id, location A and location Z if lookup by circuit is selected and the user entered a circuit id.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for accessing communication circuits information and customer data information where another result includes the circuit id, TSP, pair id, HICAP, location A, location Z, customer name, terminal address, and WFA wire center for one of the listed cables if the one cable of the listed cables is selected.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for accessing communication circuits information and customer data information where a second result includes the circuit id, status, vacant channel id, circuit route, and number of offices if the reroute option is selected and the user entered at least one of the system id, facility id, A location, Z location, circuit id, avoid location, and number of offices as the search criteria.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for accessing communication circuits information and customer data information where a second result includes displaying a down hierarchy of the carrier circuit includes a status picture tree, channel id, and circuit id of channels that ride on the carrier circuit if the hierarchy option is selected.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for accessing communication circuits information and customer data information where a third result includes displaying an up hierarchy of the carrier circuit includes a status picture tree, channel id, and circuit id of carriers that the carrier circuit rides on if a hierarchy up option is selected.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for accessing communication circuits information and customer data information where a second result includes a listing of cables wherein each listed cable has an associated cable id, location A and location Z if the cable option is selected.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for accessing communication circuits information and customer data information where a third result includes the circuit id, TSP, pair id, HICAP, location A, location Z, customer name, terminal address, and WFA wire center for one of the listed cables if the one cable of the listed cables is selected.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for accessing communication circuits information and customer data information where a fourth result includes displaying a cable standard report includes a customer name, total number of circuits, and a listing of all circuits and their type for each cable associated with the customer name, if standard reports and customer listing by cable have been selected.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for accessing communication circuits information and customer data information where a fourth result includes displaying a cable standard report includes a total per circuit type for each cable associated with the customer name, if standard reports and cable totals have been selected.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for accessing communication circuits information and customer data information where a fourth result includes displaying a circuit id and customer name for each high capacity cable associated with the customer name, if standard reports and HICAP listing have been selected.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for accessing communication circuits information and customer data information where a fourth result includes displaying a list of data from which to select for incorporation into a customized report generated for a circuit, if custom reports and the circuit have been selected.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for accessing communication circuits information and customer data information where a fourth result includes displaying a list of data from which to select for incorporation into a customized report generated for a piece of equipment, if custom reports and the equipment have been selected.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for accessing communication circuits information and customer data information where a fourth result includes displaying a list of data from which to select for incorporation into a customized report generated for a facility, if custom reports and the facility have been selected.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for accessing communication circuits information and customer data information where a fourth result includes displaying a list of data from which to select for incorporation into a customized report generated for a circuit, if custom reports and hierarchy have been selected.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for accessing communication circuits information and customer data information where a fourth result includes displaying a list of data from which to select for incorporation into a customized report generated for a ring, if custom reports and the ring have been selected.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for accessing communication circuits information and customer data information where a second result includes the circuit id, customer name, TSP, A location, Z location, status, contact name, and contact number if the standard report option and circuit hierarchy with customers are selected.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for accessing communication circuits information and customer data information where a second result includes customer name, the circuit id, and level if the standard report option and circuit listing by customer are selected.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for accessing communication circuits information and customer data information where a second result includes a listing of all circuit types by circuit if the standard report option and totals are selected.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for accessing communication circuits information and customer data information where a second result includes a list of the totals for each circuit type for each selected circuit if the standard report option and priority circuit restoration are selected.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for accessing communication circuits information and customer data information where a second result includes displaying a list of data from which to select for incorporation into a customized report generated for a circuit, if the custom report option and the circuit have been selected.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for accessing communication circuits information and customer data information where a second result includes displaying a list of data from which to select for incorporation into a customized report generated for a piece of equipment, if the custom report option and the equipment have been selected.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for accessing communication circuits information and customer data information where a second result includes displaying a list of data from which to select for incorporation into a customized report generated for a facility, if the custom report option and the facility have been selected.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for accessing communication circuits information and customer data information where a second result includes displaying a list of data from which to select for incorporation into a customized report generated for a circuit, if the custom report option and hierarchy have been selected.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for accessing communication circuits information and customer data information where a second result includes displaying a list of data from which to select for incorporation into a customized report generated for a ring, if the custom report option and the ring have been selected.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for accessing communication circuits information and customer data information where the result includes an A end, Z end, cable id, CAC, level, node A, node Z, SCID, and topology, if SONET is selected, and the user has entered at least one of a cable id, CAC, circuit id, circuit layout order, SCID, and rack id.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for accessing communication circuits information and customer data information where a second result includes the cable id, east designation, node id, node location, pair id, relay rack id, SCID, topology, and west designation, if draw has been selected.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for accessing communication circuits information and customer data information where a second result includes the cable id, CAC, level, node id, node location, pair id, and topology, if reports and node listing have been selected.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for accessing communication circuits information and customer data information where a second result includes an A location, Z, location, CAC, circuit id, circuit layout order, contact name, contact number, customer name, high speed indicator, and low speed indicator, if reports and high speed mapping have been selected.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for accessing communication circuits information and customer data information where a second result includes an A location, Z, location, CAC, circuit id, circuit layout order, contact name, contact number, customer name, frame id, high speed indicator, and low speed indicator, if reports and low speed mapping have been selected.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for accessing communication circuits information and customer data information where a second result includes customer id, customer name, and HICAP circuits, if reports and HICAP listing have been selected.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for accessing communication circuits information and customer data information where a second result includes a listing of a total number of all circuit types, if reports and priority circuit listing have been selected.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for accessing communication circuits information and customer data information where a second result includes associated circuits, circuit id, contact name, contact number, customer address, and customer name, if reports and customer listing have been selected.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a communications facility information system that includes at least one database where each at least one database contains communication circuits information and/or customer data information; at least one processor where each at least one processor is operably connected to each at least one database, and where each at least one processor provides the capability to search each at least one database for the communication circuits information and/or the customer data information; and at least one remote station where each at least one remote station operably connects to each at least one processor, and each at least one remote station provides access to the communications facility information system by a user. Each at least one remote station is used by the user to input search criteria to the communications facility information system where the search criteria is related to equipment data and/or customer data. The communications facility information system provides a graphical user interface including input areas for the user to enter the search criteria, wherein the communications facility information system provides a display of a result of the search at the at least one remote station. The result includes the communication circuits information and/or the customer data information related to the search criteria.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a communications facility information system where the graphical user interface is capable of displaying multiple windows simultaneously. The user is able to navigate between the multiple windows by selecting a desired one of the multiple windows.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a communications facility information system that provides the user the capability to obtain more general information related to the result.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a communications facility information system that provides the user the capability to obtain more detailed information related to the result.
Other exemplary embodiments and advantages of the present invention may be ascertained by reviewing the present disclosure and the accompanying drawings.